1. Field
The disclosure generally relates to communication networks and systems. In particular, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for reducing overhead data for frames or packets in communication networks and systems.
2. Background
Many forms of wireless communication systems and networks are used to transmit various forms of data including, but not limited to, voice, video, multimedia, and packet data. Such data are generally divided into “data frames” for transmission in wireless communications systems and networks. For example, a data file that is sent from a transmitter to a receiver may be divided into a plurality of frames. The frames may then be transmitted from the transmitter to the receiver. Once the receiver has received all of the frames, it may combine the frames to reconstruct the data file.
In addition, communication systems and networks may need command and/or control information to help maintain and manage communications between the transmitter and the receiver. Such command and/or control information may also be sent and received by placing the information in frames. Frames containing command information are generally referred to as “command frames.” The term “command frames” should be interpreted broadly and include, but is not limited to, frames used to establish and maintain communications between devices. Frames containing control information are generally referred to as “control frames.” The term, “control frames” should be interpreted broadly and includes, but is not limited to, frames that assist in the delivery of data frames between devices. In general, command and/or control frames are often shorter in length and have a smaller payload than data frames.
Each type of frame may comprise framing information including, but not limited to, a preamble, header information, error checking information, and padding information, and may require inter-frame spacing. This framing information may be used by the communication system to transmit, receive, decode and combine the frames. The command and/or control frames may be transmitted in separate frames. Because there is a minimum overhead associated with transmitting a frame, that amount of overhead may be greater than the amount of actual command or control information itself. This may result in wasted overhead when transmitting command and/or control frames. Thus, it is desirable to reduce the framing overhead when transmitting command and/or control frames.